This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to find out the highest possible dose of the investigational drug vorinostat that can be given to subjects with advanced cancer and different degrees of liver function before unmanageable side effects are seen. Other purposes of this research study will be to examine what side effects occur when the drug is given to subjects with different degrees of liver function, how much vorinostat is in the blood at specific times after it is received, and whether or not vorinostat is effective in treating various types of advanced cancer.